A Hero in a Mafia!
by SonicLink15
Summary: After an being thrown into a portal, Sonic finds himself in Namimori, Japan! All of a sudden, a strange infant named Reborn recruits him to be in the Vongola Famiglia! Now Sonic must find a way back home and help Tsuna become the Vongola Decimo! It won't be that hard... Right?
1. A portal to where?

**HEYYYYYYYY IT'S SONICLINK HERE. WRITING A NEW STORY..**

**So I been recently Re-watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn, So I decided that I'm going to make a Fanfiction about it! **

**This takes place after Kokuyo Arc.**

**Disclamier: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY**

**Summary: After an being thrown into a portal, Sonic finds himself in Namimori, Japan! All of a sudden, a strange infant named Reborn recruits him to be in the Vongola Famiglia! Now Sonic must find a way back home and help Tsuna become the Vongola Decimo! It won't be that hard... Right?**

* * *

Mobius, a world filled with wonders and excitement. Inhabits in this world are mostly anthropomorphic creatures. But one certain creature has made himself known across the world. That creature's name is Sonic the Hedgehog. Or Sonic for short. He is a blue hedgehog with peach arms and belly. His trademarked shoes are red with a white stripe, Topped off with a gold buckle. He has white gloves and his emerald eyes hint a thrill for adventure. He was a hero saving the world. USing his fast speead, he can break the sound barriers. At first it was just saving woodland creatures but that changed over the years.

Currently, Sonic was laying on a green hill, surrounded in flowers. He just came back from destroying his arch-nemesis 'Evil' plan. The hedgehog decided to relax before heading home with his buddy Tails. As, Sonic laid on the grass, he felt the ground shaking a bit. Sonic ignored the shaking, Since it was quite common in that area. What he did not expect was the ground to be torn into two, right under him. Unable to react in time, he fell down the hole. Sonic tried to get a holding on the rock walls, only to fail. The last thing he saw was a blue flash around him before getting hit by a rock, knocking him out.

* * *

**(Namimori, Japan)**

A brown haired boy was walking through a playground. His gravity defining hair was strange for a human. He wore a white shirt with a tie and a blue vest on top. His uniform was completed with a gray pants. He just got out of his school, Namimori Middle School. He didn't want to go home yet, due to his sadistic tutor. That tutor's name is Reborn. An infant with black suit, orange shirt, and a green tie. Reborn had a fedora on his head and usually his partner, Leon sitting on the hat.

Tsuna sighed as he walked through the playground only to see a blue flash on top of him with something coming out right after the flash. Tsuna shielded his eyes due to the bright flash. As the light decreases, the boy could see a weird humanoid hedgehog creature laying on the ground with his eyes closes. A nasty looking bump on his head signaled that the creature was knocked out.

'What is that?' Tsuna question. 'This better not be another of Reborn's friends..'

"It's not Dame-Tsunae" A voice said. Before Tsuna turned around, he was greeted by a kick to the head.

"ITTE!" Yelled Tsuna in pain as the infant kicked him.

"Why did you do that for!?" yelled Tsuna at Reborn.

"That was you get for not being in home on time." replied Reborn casually. The infant walked up the unconscious hedgehog before saying to Tsuna "Let's take this hedgehog back to mama's house"

"WHAT!? REBORN WHAT DO YOU MEAN-" Tsuna started to speak before another kick hit his head.

"Would you rather leave it here and let someone else take it?" Question Reborn. Tsuna looked at the hedgehog and then sighed.

"Well, It can't be helped..."

Reborn smirked before walking towards the direction to Tsuna's home. " Good. Now carry him back to mama." said Reborn. The boy nodded, worried if he didn't he will get another kick in the head. Tsuna picked up the hedgehog, to find him surprisingly heavy. He walked back home with the hedgehog in his arms.

* * *

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

**I'm going to say it right now. I'm sorry if i make the characters OOC, Have grammar errors, or misspelled words.**

**Anyways, This is SonicLink signing off. **


	2. Rude awakening!

**HEY ITS SONICLINK AGAIN CONTINUING WITH THE STORY.**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING IN STORY.**

**Summary: After being thrown into a portal, Sonic finds himself in Namimori, Japan! All of a sudden, a strange infant named Reborn recruits him to be in the Vongola Famigila! Now Sonic must find a way back hom and help Tsua become the Vongola Decimo! It won't be that hard... Right? **

* * *

"Hey Reborn..."

"What is it Dame-Tsuna?" questioned the infant.

"Who is this?"

Tsuna pointed at the unconsius hedgehog, who was laying on the boy's bed. Tsuna had carried him home and made sure his mother didn't release their new guest in the house.

"I don't know, We need to wait and see.."

Just as Reborn said that, someone ran into his room.

"Gyahahaha! This chocolate is Lambo's!" Yelled a child with a strange afro. His suit which consits of a cow printed suit. Two yellow horns wereplace on the two sides of his afro.

"Lambo! Don't steal!" Yelled another voice. Another child entered the room as well. This child was named I-pin. She wore a red chinese suit and a her hair tied into a small ponytail.

"No! This is only Lambo-san!" yelled Lambo. Tsuna and Reborn only watched as both of them were chasing each other around the room.

"Hey, Lambo and I-pin. There's someone else in the room trying to recover. Can you both leave?" asked Tsuna poiltly, They were only children of course.

"Oh! I-pin is sorry." said I-pin in broken Japanese. She walked out of the room quietly, not wanting to make anymore noise.

The only one left was Lambo, He looked at the hedgehog before jumping on the bed. "Hey Dame-Tsuna! Who is this?" asked the kid. Reborn looked at Lambo. In a mere of 10 seconds, Reborn kicked Lambo out of the window. "Quiet you!" yelled the Infant. Lambo flew out of the room and into the sky. A small 'Ding' was heard after he had kicked far.

Reborn smirked, before looking at Tsuna. "Tsuna, It's time to do your homework..."

Tsuna screamed in fear of his tutors 'Teachings' later that night.

* * *

***The Next Morning***

Sonic had finally decided to stir, after all the commotion from yersterday afternoon. His eyelids slowly opened, Revealing his emerald eyes. He looked around the room. A simple room. A table in the middle and a study on the wall. His eyes looked at the clock which said 9:30. He decided to say the one question in his mind.

"Where am i?"

"You are in mama's house" said a voice.

Sonic eyes widen before look directly at the source of the voice. What he didn't expect was an infant wearing a suit to look at him.

"Who are you" said Sonic. He slowly got up into a sitting position to look at the infant better.

"I am Reborn. And who are you?" said Reborn. Sonic rubbed his aching head.

"Name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

Reborn smirked before speaking once again. "So Sonic... How would you help me to train a certain boy."

Sonic looked at the infant. Train? He just met reborn and now he wants to train a boy? Questions must be answered.

"Why?" questioned Sonic. His headache had gone away from this point and now could think clear.

Reborn just smirked at him and decided to answer the question.

"So he can become a Mafia boss for the Vongola Famiglia"

* * *

**DONE.**

**Okay. Before I go, you may notice that im not using Tsu-Kun, Lambo-san, Tsuna-nii and etc. **

**Since I don't know when to use those words, I decided to not include them. If you really want (Through the Reviews) I'll try and include them in the story.**

**But thats all for now.. ADIOS!**


End file.
